mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Angel Links
Bandai Entertainment | network = Animax, WOWOW | first = April 7, 1999 | last = June 30, 1999 | episodes = 13 }} is an anime series produced by Sunrise Studio. It was originally aired across the Japanese WOWOW television network from April 7 to June 30, 1999. ''Angel Links is about a 16 year-old girl, Meifon Li, who becomes the head of a corporation dedicated to saving transportation companies in outer space from pirates for free, as per her grandfather's dying wish. As the series progresses, she learns a terrifying secret about her grandfather and the reason for his wish. The anime was released in the U.S. by Bandai. It is considered a spinoff of the anime series Outlaw Star and takes place in the same universe, however whether it takes place during the same time, before, or after Outlaw Star remains unknown. The characters Duuz and Valeria are from an episode of Outlaw Star titled "Law and Lawlessness," and work for Meifon, although there are several differences in their character and personalities between the two shows. Characters ; :Central protagonist of the anime and leader of the pirate-fighting service known as Angel Links. She is an excited and romantic teenager who takes her job seriously, but shows a relaxed side when she's not on duty. :Meifon's most noteworthy trait is her large bust, and is often the subject of fanservice because of it. Her partner in battle is Taffei, who hides in her bust until Meifon calls for his help (Taffei transforms into a unique blade that has the visual qualities of angelic and demonic). :Meifon excels at both martial arts and swordsmanship. She also has a hotblooded side to her, and like Duuz she enjoys a good fight. Meifon is plagued with a strange past that unveils itself as the anime moves forward. :Meifon is voiced by Ryoka Yuzuki in Japanese and Mariette Sluyter in English. ; :Meifon's left-hand man and the one in charge of various departments such as the payroll for the company. On ship, he usually takes a passive role as Meifon's advisor. He also prepares tea occasionally during a relatively minor battle. :Kosei originally served Meifon's grandfather Chenho Li, which explains his willingness to always assist Meifon. Generally a well-mannered young man who is popular with women because of his attractive appearance, Kosei strives to do everything in a just and timely method. When it comes to battle, Kosei does not show much participation, but has some skill with a number of firearms. :Kosei is voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa in Japanese and Tommy Campbell (actor) in English. ; :Originally appeared in Outlaw Star as a member of a pirate-fighting group called Angel Links, Valeria Vertone is the ship's tactician. Most of the time, when the enemies are nothing too serious for the crew, Valeria is calmly relaxing in her seat, painting or filing her fingernails. She used to be a tactician for the Einhorn Empire and was their top strategist despite being so young at the time, but was put on trial for disobeying orders and getting most of her fleet killed during one mission. She also had a lover named Lawrence during her time in Einhorn, but had to drop the relationship when she was exiled. When Meifon is not present on the ship, Valeria assumes role as commander. :In actual combat, Valeria wields a tonfa as well as kickboxing (which she also trains in when she is off duty). In contrast to her Outlaw Star appearance, the major differences are her hair (which is far more wild-looking, including a more defined red streak which can only be seen in her final scene in "Law and Lawlessness" and on the opposite side) and her personality (which is more relaxed in comparison to being so "by-the-book" in Outlaw Star). She is also the only character among the crew who could be considered Duuz's friend, out of respect for one another's battle talents and perhaps because they are closer in age than the other crew members, who are teenagers to young adults. :Valeria is voiced by Atsuko Tanaka in Japanese and Elizabeth Stepkowski in English. ; :Originally appeared in Outlaw Star as a stubborn, hotheaded officer of a pirate-fighting group called Angel Links. He is much more relaxed than his Outlaw Star incarnation and tends to view humans as very inferior to his people. Duuz is the ship's Platoon Commander. :Known for being the most powerful among his people (called Dragonites in Angel Links rather than Saurians), he is unmatched in swordsmanship and barehanded combat. Highly powerful and deadly, Duuz fights battles alone (though he is assisted by Meifon, Kosei and Valeria occasionally) and never seems to suffer any kind of damage. He is so skilled that he can deflect bullets with his sword. Incidentally, like Valeria, he is often the most calm member of the entire crew, silently polishing his cherished sword on the ship or doing crossword puzzles. He is also wise and contemplative, and is able to read the enemies' moves with little trouble as well as give advice like a "wise dragon" would. :Duuz is a vegetarian, and does not like seafood. In regards to his appearance, he has different coloring for his scales and his eyes, and a tail more like a crocodile's rather than the short stub he had in Outlaw Star. :In Outlaw Star it was stated his species was genetically engineered from dinosaurs. In Angel Links, Dragonites are their own people (a naturally born race rather than a created one). :Duuz is voiced by Kenji Utsumi in Japanese and Dave Kelly in English. External links *[http://www.sunrise-inc.co.jp/seihou/ANGEL-LINKS/story.html Angel Links at Sunrise] * * *Anime News Network vol. 1 review *Anime News Network vol. 2 review *Anime News Network vol. 3 review *Anime News Network vol. 4 review *Mania.com vol. 1 review *Mania.com vol. 2 review *Mania.com vol. 3 review *Mania.com vol. 4 review *Mania.com box set review Category:Action anime and manga Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime of 1999 Category:Bandai Entertainment anime titles Category:Outlaw Star Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Sunrise ms:Angel Links ja:星方天使エンジェルリンクス